Trust
by 630leosa
Summary: Raph trust Leo enough to let him do it. T-cest Don't like Don't read. Warning this is mainly just smut.


"Leo! Leo this ain't funny!" Raph growled.

He was panting heavily on the dojo floor - a fairly common position after one of his and Leo's more intense sparring matches, but after getting Raph pinned to the floor Leo apparently decided that he didn't want to spar anymore.

Raph had been pinned on his plastron, until he was forced to admit defeat. He didn't know what Leo was up to, but he'd suddenly he felt his hands and feet tired together behind his shell with what felt like Leo's belt; Raph's own mask had been twisted around so that he was basically blind. But that wasn't the worst of it.

The worst was when Leo let go of him. Ever since Raph had been tied up, he hadn't heard a sound from his older brother.

Of course being the trained ninja that Leo was, that didn't mean he wasn't there, so Raph kept shouting out insults and threats, hoping that Leo would give up whatever he was planning.

After a while Raph was too out of breath to continue his verbal assault, he'd already done everything he could think of to try and free himself from his binds so he didn't have any choice but to wait silently for whatever Leo had planned for him.

In the silence he became aware of the quiet sounds that he'd tuned out from years of living in the sewers, his lack of vision enhancing every sound. The water in the pipe made a faint whispering noise, only noticeable now that he was really listening for it. Some of the old pipes creaked slightly under the pressure and Raph's breath hitched slightly as his ears registered the tiny scratching sounds of bugs in the wall.

"O,okay Leo. You've had yer fun. You can let me go now."

Still no signs that his brother was still there.

Taking a few deep breaths Raph forced himself to calm down. He knew that Leo still had to be in the dojo, he wouldn't leave him tied up and alone, especially since everyone else was either with April or Leatherheads.

His muscles hurt slightly from the intense workout before hand, and the awkward position was only making them ache more.

He was about to try calling for Leo again when he felt something brush against his knee. Suddenly the scraping in the walls seemed louder. He knew it was in his mind, but without anything else to focus on, the sounds seemed to keep growing in volume. Even the sounds of the water in the pipes started to sound like hissing insects. Something brushed against him again, further up his body, as if it was crawling towards his face.

"Leo!" He started struggling again, the image of bugs swamping around him fixed in his mind. "Leo, please!"

Almost instantly he felt the rush of his brother moving to his side, sliding off his mask so that he could see.

His eye's darted around the room quickly, searching for the bug's that his mind had convinced him were there.

"Something touched me." Raph was still panting slightly, his dilated eyes started to return to normal as he accepted that he wasn't surrounded by bugs.

"That was me." Leo assured him, letting Raph watch him lightly brush a finger over his skin, feeling that it was the same as before. "I didn't realise you'd freak out that much."

Raph's angry retort died on his lips when he heard the guilt in his brothers voice. "It's okay… Just. No blindfolds."

Leo nodded, running a hand across where he'd tied Raph's wrists and ankles together. "Do you want me to untie you?"

Raph shifted slightly. Leo sounded unsure of himself, seeing Raph so scared had really caused him to start doubting himself, and Raph knew how dangerous it was to let him think like that.

"Nah. What were ya planning anyway?"

Leo bit his lower lip nervously. "Are you sure you still want to do this?"

"I trust you Leo." Raph locked his eyes with Leo's and Leo felt some of his fears melt away. Raph did trust him and he knew that Leo would never intentionally hurt him.

Leo took a deep breath. "Okay." He moved Raph to lie on his side, his arms and legs still tied behind him as Leo started to stroke and massage the aching flesh. He drew a few light moans out of his brother as the tensed muscles relaxed under his skilled hands.

He let his hands wander, leisurely exploring the emerald body, despite the impatient groans that Raph was making.

"Com'n, fearless just…"Any complaints Raph had were cut off with a sudden churr as Leo pinched his tail, wrapping a hand around the wiggling digit and stroking it in slow even strokes. For some reason Raph's tail was extremely sensitive, something Leo loved to take advantage of.

His other hand had started to massage Raph's thighs, grinning as his hot-headed brother started to spread his legs as much as his bindings allowed, giving him more room to work with. "That's more like it." Raph purred, closing his eyes as he focused on Leo's stimulations.

He didn't mind the slow pace that much, he knew that Leo was just trying tease him by going slow, but it actually felt quiet nice taking their time for once. There wasn't any rush this time, the others would be out for hours so they didn't have to worry about getting caught.

"You like It slow?" There was a teasing tone in Leo's voice as he listened to Raph's soft churrs.

His hand moved closer to Raph's slit, and Raph started having second thoughts about how nice it felt going slow.

Leo didn't pay any attention to Raph's actual slit, instead he was gently stroking all around it, his fingers sliding either side rubbing just far enough away to make his brother squirm to try and cause some sort of friction.

Leo pulled his hand away from Raph's tail, moving his mouth down to lick at the sensitive digit instead. The loud moan he got from the lick encouraged him to go further, taking the whole tail into his mouth to lick and suck, driving his brother crazy.

It didn't take long before Raph was calling out as he dropped down, hard and needy. Leo pulled away from Raph's tail to grin down at him. "Still like it slow?"

"Just get on with it." Raph growled, squirming against his bonds wanting to get some control over the situation.

Leo smirked but decided not to make a comment about his impatience, wrapping his hand around Raph's member he slowly pumped him into a full erection.

With a loud churr Raph started thrusting into his hand, taking control of the pacing as he climbed higher towards his completion.

"Ah! L…Leo!" His thrusts started to lose some of its focus as he approached his peak, but Leo pulled away just before he could reach it.

Raph let out a high pitched whine at the loss of contact. "Wh…?"

"Say please." Leo teased.

"Fuck…you." Raph gasped out, squirming as he tried to find some kind of friction to help him out. "I ain't gonna beg."

Leo grinned at the challenge, running one of his fingers along the bottom of Raph's plastron, making sure he was close enough to the slit to send pleasure up the leaking organ but not enough to give him his release.

"Fine by me." Leo pulled his hand away, humming appreciatively as he licking at a few drops of precum that had leaked down from his lover.

Raph bared his teeth at Leo but his anger wasn't very effective when his eyes were dilated to the point that only a thin ring of amber was visible.

Leo bent down to nip at Raph's snarling lips, forcing him into an aggressive kiss. There was a desperate force to Raph's kiss, silently demanding Leo to obey him, even though it was clear that he didn't have any say in the situation.

Leo would be lying if he said he didn't love how much control he had over his brother. He could feel himself harden under his shell as he heard Raph's frustrated grunts and growls, feeling him struggle against his restraints to try and rub himself against Leo.

The blue clad turtle shifted back slightly, making sure that Raph couldn't touch him but their lips were still locked together.

Raph's tongue was aggressively attacking his own, but everytime Leo tried to move his tongue out of his own mouth Raph would bite him, not hard enough to cause a lot of pain, but enough for Leo to pull away.

With a wet noise the broke apart. Raph's abused lips were quivering as he gasped for air, saliva running down his chin from the messy kiss, he tried to lick most off it off, but a thin stream continued down his neck. Leo churred happily at the sight of his hot-headed lover, so helpless and desperate for more.

Leo licked the bead of saliva from his neck, a predatory grin spread across his face as he was rewarded with a soft churr.

Leo pulled back, sweeping his eyes over Raph's body hungrily, he'd neglected his own pleasure long enough. Gently he moved the hot head from his side onto his back.

Raph's feet were flat against the floor, he was practically sat on his hands as his writs were still bound to his ankles.

Leo loomed over him, his knees either side of Raph's neck so that his bulging slit was hovering over his brothers face.

"I'll bite." Raph warned. "If ya think I going to…AH!" Raph cried out loudly as Leo's tongue swiped at his cock, causing it to twitch.

"If you don't want to then…." Leo smirked, pulling himself away from the swollen organ to sit up on his knees.

Before he could stand up Raph strained his neck to start licking at Leo's partially opened slit. A loud churr filled the room as the ninja leader dropped down.

"I though you'd… change your mind." Leo moaned sounding smug. With deliberate slowness he lowered him self down, parting Raph's knees so that he had more room to work with.

Raph hated the sixty-nine position. It was harder to concentrate on your own pleasure when you had to focus on giving it to someone else at the same time. He was desperately licking and sucking at Leo, taking the forest green erection between his lips, wanting to get it over with as quickly as possible.

Leo took him time with Raph, slowly licking up and down his shaft without touching the head, then gently kissing the tip before continuing his agonisingly slow licking.

The older turtle knew that he wasn't going to last long, Raph was making quick work of bringing him towards his orgasm. Leo pulled away, gaining another annoyed growl from Raph as he sucked one of his fingers into his mouth to coat with saliva. His head shot back with a loud churr as vibrations from the growl send a jolt of pleasure throughout his body.

Gently, Leo pushed his finger into Raph's opening, liking at his cock again as he curled and moved his finger around inside.

Raph moaned loudly, making Leo churr again and sending the vibrations back down to Raph as his lips wrapped around the emerald flesh.

Leo started to thrust himself into Raph's mouth, feeling himself losing some of his control as his orgasm built. Raph pulled his tongue away from Leo's cock as he stopped sucking, wanting to pay Leo back for not letting him come earlier.

Raph's little protest didn't make much difference to Leo, the feeling of his cock thrusting through those emerald lips into his warm mouth was enough for Leo to get off, pushing deep into Raph's as he coated his mouth with his seed.

Raph's member twitched as Leo's lips left him during his orgasm. Leo still hadn't pulled out of Raph's mouth, and Raph groaned realising that he'd need to swallow so that he could breath.

Leo let out another soft churr as he felt Raph swallow around his softening cock. Still panting as he came down from his orgasm he took Raph into his mouth, sucking as his finger continued to thrust into and out of his lovers opening.

Raph churred loudly, pushing his hips up to try and bury himself deep into Leo's mouth.

Leo smirked around his mouthful, earning another moan from Raph. Leo's cock was starting to harden again inside Raph's mouth, but Raph ignored it, concentrating in reaching his own orgasm.

The blue banded turtle let Raph push himself deeper into his mouth, taking him into his throat and swallowing a few times before pulling back. He could feel Raph's cock throbbing as he licked underneath the swollen head, he knew that his mate wouldn't last much longer.

With one last Suck Leo pulled away, denying his brother of his orgasm for the second time. He rolled away from Raph, pulling himself from his mouth just in time to hear Raph's teeth snap together.

"Leo… you fucking…" He was panting so much he could barely speak, his hips thrusting upwards desperately.

"You're so sexy when you beg." Leo joked, palming his own cock as he stroked himself back into a full erection.

"I ain't gonna beg ya." Raph growled stubbornly. "It's starting ta hurt." He complained with a groan.

"You said you trust me." Leo reminded him. "I'm make it worth it."

"You better." Raph mumbled, squirming slightly. "My hands asleep."

"I will." Leo promised, moving so that he was knelt between Raph's legs. After a little bit more stretching, Leo was content to slide inside.

He churred happily as he set a slow pace enjoying the feel of his lover squeezing around him. "Shell Raph… You feel amazing."

"Just get on with it." Raph grunted. He started to raise his hips, trying to angle himself so that Leo would hit that magic spot inside churred loudly at the feeling of Raph moving around him, thrusting harder as he parted Raph legs wider.

Raph cried out as he got the angle just right for Leo to slam into his prostrate.

Leo locked eyes with Raph, thrusting faster as a new wave of lust hit him.

Raph was struggling to keep eye contact, it didn't take long for him to stop trying, leaning his head back in bliss as his churrs grew higher and closer together, signalling his approaching orgasm.

Leo quickly grabbed Raph's cock, but instead of stroking him he gripped the base tightly. Raph didn't realise what he was doing until he felt his orgasm hit, the tight grip on his shaft prevented him from comming and he let out a loud whine.

"Does…Ah…Does it hurt." Leo asked, worried since it was the first time he'd ever tried this, he didn't know if he was gripping to tight of if it was meant to hurt, he didn't want to cause Raph any pain.

"Tight." That was only word that Raph's sexed up brain could think of to describe the feeling. I didn't hurt exactly, but he could feel Leo's fingers preventing him from his release. The way Leo was still thrusting into him felt amazing; his orgasm made him even more sensitive, even though he wasn't able to release his load. It felt as if there wasn't enough room in his shaft for his seed.

Leo wrapped his other hand around Raph's cock, stroking him in time to his thrusts as he felt the signs of his own impending orgasm.

Both of them were churring almost constantly as the pressure built. Leo's hand blurring over the emerald green cock, coupled with the pounding on his prostate, made Raph feel like his penis was going to explode if he didn't get to cum soon.

Leo bend as far forward as he could to catch Raph's lip in a passionate kiss, whimpering as he tried to hold himself back from his own orgasm to enjoy his lover for a few more seconds.

"Leo." Raph pulled away from the kiss with a gasp. His penis was just starting to become over sensitive and it was getting a bit painful. "Leo…Please!"

Leo stopped stroking Raph so that he could pull him even closer. That one word tipped him over the edge. He slammed into him for the last time as he spilled his seed inside hi mate, claiming and marking him as his own.

"Thank…Thank you." He panted through his orgasm, locking eyes with Raph as he smiled warmly.

The pressure around Raph penis disappeared and Raph exploded. He screamed out as he released his load all over Leo's plastron, pleasure blind as his vision swam out of focus.

He'd been denied his orgasm three times, an he was more than making up for it now. Rope after rope of cum squirted from him, cumming more than he ever had in his life.

Leo started stroking him again, milking him as Raph's squirting calmed down, a small amount still oozing from the tip.

Raph's eyes were closed, suddenly exhausted and he had to fight to remain conscious.

"Raph?" Leo's voice was soft as he started to undo his brother binds. "Was it worth it?"

"Shell yeah." Raph mumbled, falling asleep with a wide smile on his face. He knew he could always trust Leo with anything. Especially a mind numbing experience like that one.


End file.
